The Game Of Love
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: What will happen when two groups of best friends collide? Will everyone get their happy ending? John/Stacy, Randy/Torrie, HHH/Steph, Jeff/Lita, C.M.Punk/Maria. A/N: I own nothing, characters belong to the WWE, no copywrite intended.
1. The Plan

_**The Game Of Love**_

_**The Women's Locker Room**_

The women's locker room was always full of drama, tonight was no exception.

In one corner there were two blondes one crying and the other trying to comfort her upset friend.

_'Torrie, Hun what did he do?'_ Stacy enquired, she was concerned about her friend, she hadn't seen her this upset in a very long time.

_'He forgot our date last night and then made up some lame excuse, about him and John being at they gym and not realising the time'_ Torrie finally replied.

Stacy hugged her and whispered, _'Aw honey, I'm sure it was an honest mistake'. _

Thinking of how she'd give Randy Orton a piece of her mind later for upsetting her best friend.

In the other corner, there were two red headed diva's gossiping about one of their dates last night, the shorter red head was listening intently to Lita talk about her anniversary dinner with boyfriend Jeff, whom she had been with for a year now, much to the disgust of Matt, Jeff's brother who she had dated for a while, until she realised she truly loved Jeff, it was weird to say the least.

_'I'm sorry Maria, talking about me and Jeff all the time. How are things going with Punk? Has he asked you out yet?' _Lita smiled at Maria.

Before the red head could respond, in strolled Stephanie Mcmahon, dubbed _**"The Billion Dollar Princess"**_ most girls in the locker room hate her, but these four divas were her best friends_. _

_'Hey girls, how is everyone? I was just wondering, anyone up for clubbing after the show? Hunter said the lads were going out, anyone else in?'_ She smiled at her friends.

_**

* * *

**__**The Men's Locker Room**_

'_What am I going to do John? She's really mad at me, how could I be so stupid to forget our date?' _Randy said to his best friend John, who was in a world of his own, _'John', _he hit his friend in the arm to get his attention; _'Will you stop daydreaming about Legs and help me? By the way when are you going to tell that girl how you feel?' _

John stared up at his friend annoyed, _'How many times do I need to say I don't like Stacy ok? And yeah your girlfriend is mad at you, so go speak to her or spend her flowers; she might forgive your sorry ass'_

'_I really like Maria, it's just she doesn't make it easy for me, how am I supposed to know what she's thinking?' _C.M Punk asked his closest friend Jeff Hardy, _'Well I can always get Lita to ask her, if you want?' _Jeff smiled thinking about his red headed girlfriend.

_'Great, that would be great Jeff, but one thing, make sure she's subtle about it, ok?' _Jeff laughed, _'They are probably in the locker room talking about it now', 'I hope so' _Punk mumbled,_ 'But how do I get her on her own?'_

'_I'm the answer to all your prayers',_ In walked to the WWE Champion, Triple H, Hunter to this lot, all four men looked at him and Randy and Punk both said _'How?' _at the same time, Hunter smiled at them.

_'Well I was just talking to my lovely wife and she mentioned, her and the rest of the girls are going out after the show, so what do you say guys? And Cena you do love Legs, even if you deny it everyone else knows it, so man up and tell her already!!' _The rest of the guys laughed and nodded in agreement with Hunter_._


	2. Game On

_**A/N: Thank you for your review Ainat, Much appreciated :)**_

**_Anyways heres the next chapter, Hope you all enjoy..._**

* * *

_**After The Show**_

_**The Girls**_

The two blondes and the two red heads got into Torrie's rental car, Steph was standing talking to the about the plans for later that night.

_'So I'll meet you at 9 in the hotel lobby? Don't be late.' _She smiled back at her friends and wondered off to find Hunter.

* * *

_**The Guys**_

Randy and John were walking out of the arena doors in front of Punk and Jeff,

_'So what time are we meeting to go to this club tonight?' _John asked,

_'I think Hunter said 9 in the hotel bar', _replied Jeff. _'So tonight's the nigh guys' _Jeff went on to say, the three other guys turned to look at him _'What?' _the other guys said all at once.

Jeff laughed, _'Well Punk and Cena are finally going to man up and tell Maria and Legs how they feel' _John and Punk both stared at him and both said at the same time, _'No we're not'._

Jeff and Randy shook their heads and laughed, _'Whatever' _they both said and they all headed off to their separate rental cars.

* * *

_**Hunter And Steph**_

'_Is this plan going to work?' _Steph asked Hunter curiously.

Hunter laughed and looked at his wife and said, _'I hope so, it's so obvious that Cena and Legs like each other and Punk and Maria, so if they are left alone…who knows what will happen' _He smirked.

Walking hand in hand towards his rental car, he opened the door for her, _'Aw, aren't you a gent?'_ she smiled and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down, 'Aren't I just?' he said as he walked round to the driver's side of the car and got in and turned the key in the ignition and started driving to the hotel.

* * *

_**Hotel Lobby 9Pm**_

Steph was sitting in one of the lobby chairs wearing a little black dress and matching black heels waiting for the other girls.

First to arrive was Stacy, wearing an electric blue strapless knee length dress with silver heels, _'Looking good Legs', _Stacy smiled, _'Thanks so do you. Where are the rest of the gang?' _

Right on que, the two red heads came walking down the stairs, Lita wearing a red low cut top and jeans and Maria wearing a golden brown short dress with golden heels, _'Looking hot ladies' _Steph pointed out, _Where's Torrie? Late as usual?' _They all laughed.

_'Sorry I'm late girls'_ said Torrie in pink dress and pink kitten heels, the usual combo for Torrie when they went out. _'Ok ladies lets go' _Steph announced, smiling leaving the hotel.

* * *

_**Hotel Bar 9Pm**_

Randy and John were having a bottle of beer in the hotel bar, whilst waiting for the rest of the guys, both dressed in black shirts and jeans, _'So what are you going to say when you see Torrie?' _John asked sipping his beer,.

Randy looked at john and spoke, _'I'm sorry I guess, she might be nice to me since we're going to be in public, and hopefully I'll get the chance to talk to her, and then you and Legs can talk' _he nudged John, _'Shut up' _John said as Punk and Jeff walked towards them, both also in jeans, Punk wearing a green shirt and Jeff in a Blue shirt.

_'So Hunter arranges this and he's late' _Jeff laughed.

_'I'm here' _said a voice from behind them, there was Hunter dressed in Jeans and a white shirt, _'We can finally go then', _Randy and John finished their beers.

* * *

Steph's phone went off, _**Game on**_, is all it said and she smiled, _'Who was that off?_ Torrie asked, _'Just Hunter' _Steph replied casually.


	3. The Beginning Of The Night

_**A/N**__**: Sorry it's a short and sweet chapter. Thought I'd post it while I was avoiding doing my Uni work. **_

**_P.s Thanks for the review again Ainat, much appreciated, I'll try and Update again tomorrow if I can x_**

* * *

_**The Beginning Of The Night**_

The girls arrived at the club before the guys; they were standing at the bar, _'So what does everyone want to drink?' _Steph asked looking around at her four friends.

_'How about some shots? _Torrie suggested, _'I need something to cheer me up', _she said sadly, the other four girls looked at each other and then to Torrie, '_We're in'_ they all said and shared a quick group hug.

Torrie and Steph ordered some tequila shots, by the time that the guys had arrived the girls were on their fifth tequila shot.

'_Has any one seen the girls?' _Randy directed the question to his four friends.

'_Yeah', _John replied happily, _'At the bar doing shots', _Punk looked shocked, while hunter laughed and Jeff said, _'Lets go and join them' _and he lead the rest of the guys over to the bar where the girls were.


	4. The Couples

**_A/N: Here's my fourth chapter, hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Please review if you get the chance! Thanks x_**

* * *

**The Couples**

'_Hello ladies', _Hunter said as they approached where the girls were standing, _'Hi Hunter' _they all said at the same time.

He hugged Steph, _'Hi babe' _she smiled at him, _'I thought you'd never make it' _he laughed and smiled back at her _'And keep my lady waiting, that's a criminal offence'_.

Realising what he had said, he looked up at Randy and Torrie who were arguing.

* * *

'_Torrie, please can we go somewhere and talk privately?' _Randy pleaded with his girlfriend, _'What so you can tell me more lies?' _and then she stormed off leaving him in her wake.

Stacy stepped forward and slapped Randy round the back of the head, _'Go after her you idiot!'_ he rubbed his head, _'Ok I'm going' _he mumbled and headed off after his furious girlfriend.

He finally caught up with her, _'Torrie, I am so sorry, I was an idiot for forgetting our date, please forgive me babe?'_ he once again found himself pleading with his girlfriend.

She turned around to face him, _'Randy I have never been so humiliated in my life, everyone was thinking poor cow or laughing at me because I'd been stood up by my jackass of a boyfriend' _she yelled.

He felt so guilty when he looked at her and saw Torrie looked as if she was going to cry, _'Torrie I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, I love you'_

she stared at him, _'Did you mean it?' _she smiled, _'Of course I meant it, I'll never stand you up again' _she shook her head, he looked slightly confused, _'You said you love me'_, he laughed quietly, looking at her he smiled, _'Yes Torrie, of course I love you', _she bit her lower lip looking at him suspiciously, _'I'm telling the truth Torrie', _he reached for her hand, they both smiled. _'_

_I love you too Randy', holding his hand, 'Do you want to get out of here babe?' he said, she nodded leading him out of the club to get a taxi back to the hotel._

* * *

Lita looked up at the rainbow haired man next to her, _'Let's go dance Jeffy, _he finished his beer and leads his girlfriend on to the dance floor, holding her close to him and swaying to the music, _'Do you think they will get together?'_ she asked him resting her head on his shoulder, _'hmmm', _he muttered, _'I mean Punk and Maria, she really likes him you know?' _she looked up at her boyfriend, who looked down at her and said, _'He really likes her too…We'll have to wait and see if he's man enough and if John's man enough too' _.

She looked confused, _'What?'_ she heard a voice behind her, _'Red tell me you're not serious?' _she looked at Steph, to Hunter and back to her boyfriend, _'Legs likes Cena…' _Steph stated _'And Cena likes Legs…' _Hunter finished his wife's sentence.

Then it hit Lita, _'Oh my god, you guys are so right!' _and they were all looking at her like _'Durrr!'_

The secret was finally out.


	5. CM Punk And Maria

_**A/N: Sorry for another short but sweet chapter.**_

**_P.S: Thanks for both reviews Ainat and don't worry about only replying today, I don't expect you to be on all the time to review, but thanks again for the reviews. And I hope you like this chapter, I promise next update will be about Stacy and John, I'm just sorting it out! Enjoy x_**

* * *

_**C.M Punk And Maria**_

The short red head was standing dangerously close to the dark haired man, their hands almost touching. The Black Eyed Peas- I've Got A Feeling started blasting out, Maria smiled and grabbed Punk's hand. Before he knew what was happening he was on the dance floor with the girl of his dreams grinding up against him.

Lita smiled and looked at Jeff who was also smiling.

'_Guess we've got our answer, how cute are they?' _she said to her boyfriend, _'Yeah they are sooo cute Li' _he said mocking his girlfriend.

The song finally ended, _'Maria, there's something I need to tell you' _Punk whispered, Maria looking slightly confused, _'Ok, let's find somewhere more quiet then' _she suggested leading him off the dance floor.

They eventually found a quiet area, Maria looked at Punk, expectantly and nervous, _'Say that again' _she said, she couldn't believe what he had just said, he took a deep breath. _'Maria, I think you're an amazing girl, I really like you, will you please go out with me?' _it was his turn to be nervous, but she smiled back at him, _'Yes I'll go out with you' _

They were both now smiling, as they went to share their first kiss.


	6. John's Happy Ending?

_**A/N: Ainat I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for all your reviews, you're really nice! And they've been really postive so Thank you :)**_

**_I hope you enjoy it! x_**

* * *

_**John And Stacy**_

Stacy felt nervous being left alone with John, she'd never really been alone with him, luckily she wasn't facing him, and it made it easier.

John stepped forward nervously so that he was standing behind Stacy and whispered in her ear, _'Would you like a drink?'_ she felt his warm breath against the back of her neck, she experienced a feeling she hadn't felt before.

'Y-_Yeah' _she stuttered, when she regain her composure, she carried on, _'That would be nice, a vodka and lemonade thanks' _John was hurt that she hadn't bothered to turn around and say it to his face, he ordered himself a bottle of beer and her drink. He was wondering where everyone else had gone and why they hadn't come back.

'_Here you go', _John placed her drink next to her_, 'Do you want to go sit down somewhere? I'm sure I can get us in the V.I.P area' _

She laughed quietly to herself, that was the way he was going to ask her to be alone with him, she thought. _'Sure, but I'll be the one getting us into the V.I.P area'. _She walked past him smirking, he was following her closely, she looked amazing he noted, as she walked in front of him.

John's phone went off he looked at his phone it was a text off Randy, **I got my happy ending, go get yours.** John smiled, Stacy looked at him, he had a really cute smile, she thought, these thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off, **Me and Randy made up. Going home to make it official *wink wink*. Speak to you tomorrow. P.s Have fun with John *wink wink* Tor x**

Stacy was happy for Torrie, but her and John? No, no, she shook her head, he didn't like her the way she liked him she thought, _'V.I.P area, here we come' _she said to John and walked towards the entrance of the V.I.P area, there was a guard at the door, John raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

'_Have I ever told you, I have a thing for a guy in uniform?' _she said pulling on the guards tie, he was clearly nervous and how could he not be, John thought, with someone as beautiful as her teasing you.

The guard opened the barrier and let them through; Stacy strolled in casually followed by a very jealous John.

Stacy sat down across from John; it was quiet in the V.I.P area, the perfect place to tell her how he felt and he was thinking the exact same thing. _'I could have go us in here you know?' _he looked at her, _'Aw poor John, did I bruise your ego?'_ she laughed, _'No you just made me jealous' _he immediately regretted letting that slip, _'What?'_ She asked shocked, _'Nothing Stace', _he said, but she took his hand in hers, what was coming over her, did she really want him to know how she felt, _'Jealous of what John?' _he looked down to avoid her eye contact, _'The guard' _she laughed, he was a little hurt, _'John he's old and disgusting', _he shook his head, _'No no, not like that' _she looked confused, _'That he got to be that close to you, when it should be me'._

After that he stood up to go to the bar, hoping she wouldn't follow him but secretly wanting her too at the same time, why did he say that? Like she'd feel the same way he was thinking when he was interrupted by her voice, _'Did you mean it?'_ she asked, standing behind him, _'Yes Stacy why else would I say it?' _she smiled, grabbing his arm so he'd turn to face her, he shrugged her off, looking at her, _'Stace don't' _she looked hurt, _'But if its what we both want, they why deny it?' _she said quickly and he looked at her, _'Stacy don't, unless you mean it'_

She took the plunge and kissed him, his response shocked her, it was so passionate, not what she expected at all, her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her and his were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him and into their first passionate embrace.

* * *

Lita nudged Steph; _'Look' _Steph was looking at where Lita's gaze was, _'I knew she had it in her' _she smiled. _'What are you so happy about?' _Hunter asked his wife, who directed her husband and Jeff's gaze to where Stacy and John were passionately kissing.

'_Finally' _Jeff said, _'About time' _Hunter agreed, high fiving his rainbow haired friend.

* * *

_**Later That Night...**_

Stacy was walking in front of John towards his hotel suite, one of his muscular arms was around her waist, and she felt safe in his arms. Suddenly his arm moved away from, she turned to look at him, _'What's up?' _she asked, and he pulled out a card out of his pocket, _'Just the key babe' _he smiled at her.

John opened the door and held it, _'Ladies first', _she smiled at she walked past him, she heard the door shut and immediately felt hid arms around her waist, he had brushed her hair aside and was kissing her gently, and she let out a small moan, _'John, wait' _she said turning around to face him. This was what he was fearing, she'd realised she was making a mistake.

His thoughts were interrupted by her unbuttoning his shirt and yanking it away from his muscular body, she bit her lower lip, he had a phenomenal physique underneath that shirt of his, she though. Her thoughts were interrupted by him pulling down her dress which landed in a heap on the floor by her feet and she stepped away from it kicking her shoes off as he was stepping out of his shoes and taking his socks off.

There she was standing in front of him just in her underwear, he'd always wondered what she looked like up close and personal, her body was fantastic, she looked amazing he noted as he was looking her up and down, she was blushing, she felt like a teenager again the way he was looking at her.

He stepped forward and kissed her gently, she put her arms around his neck as he placed his around her back unclasping her bra and it fell to the floor the same way her dress did, he smiled and moved his attention down to her neck. She was fumbling with his jeans trying to undo them, she finally got the undone and he moved away from her to step out of them.

He pushed her gently back onto the bed, he landed on top of her, she smiled up at him and he smiled down at her before he started kissing her again, the first few were gentle and then they got more passionate as she could feel one his hand making its way down her body, to the top of her panties, pushing them aside and throwing them on the floor.

He entered her slowly, she gasped, his thrusts started off slowly, while he was kissing her passionately, and then he sped up, causing her to moan louder, as he was sucking on her neck, she dug her nails into his back, which didn't cause him to stop, that just signified to him to go faster, he started thrusting in and out of her faster and harder, she was moaning in his ear, her soft warm breath against his skin was driving him wild, _'John'_ she said quietly and softly in his ear, signifying she was reaching the point of no return. He let out a groan and threw his head back signifying his own release.

She was trying to catching her breath as he lay beside her, that was better than he could ever imagine it being, she lay her head on his chest and she could feel his heart beating faster than normal even though his breathing had returned to normal, she smiled knowing that she had that effect on him. She threw a leg over his body as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He smiled watching her sleep next to him; he finally got his happy ending.


	7. The Next Morning

_**A/N: Glad you liked my last chapter Ainat, I tried my best to make it my best chapter!**_

**_Hope you like this one too x_**

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Lita awoke alone, scanning the room, _'Jeff?' _she was confused, she knew he was here when she fell asleep, _'Jeff?' _she said a little concerned this time, and he appeared with a tray, _'Surprise!' _He said, he'd brought her breakfast in bed, she smiled, _'Aw Jeffy', _she kissed him lovingly. _'Have you heard from the lovebirds yet? _He asked, _'Which ones?' _she responded to his question, _'Punk and Maria' _he smiled at her.

* * *

Hunter woke to find his lovely wife still asleep, he was studying her lovingly, _'Hunter stop. Your putting me off my sleep' _he laughed, _'How did you know?'_ She turned to face him, _'Because I know you too well' _she kissed him, _'I wonder how everyone got on last night?'_

* * *

Punk was watching the sleeping beauty beside him, he gently strokes hair, _'You look so cute when your sleep' _he said to his girlfriend once he realised she was awake, she smiled at him, _'So last night wasn't a dream?' _She yawned sweetly.

_'No it was all real and I also heard that Legs and Cena hooked up too' _she looked at him, _'More double dates' _she grinned, and he looked across at her and said, _'But I want you all to myself' _and she giggled, she finally got her man.

* * *

Torrie was awake lying next to Randy, watching him sleep, he had actually said he loved her, she was replaying that moment in her head, when her phone suddenly went off, **I need to talk to you urgently, Stace x**, she picked up her phone and replied, **Sure, give me 5 mins, meet you in the lobby?** A minute later her friend replied saying **k, be quick x**.

Stacy was pacing in the lobby, biting her nails nervously when Torrie appeared, she walked directly to Stacy, _'Hey, what's so urgent hun?' _she looked at her blonde friend, _'I slept with John last night' _Torrie hugged Stacy, _'That's great, isn't it?' _

Stacy let out a sigh,_ 'I don't know, what if he thinks it was a mistake?' _Torrie smiled, _'Go face the music then you'll know. Let me know how it goes ok?' _she walked back towards her shared room.

Torrie entered her shared room, she closed the door behind her quietly and slipped back into bed next to Randy, who subconsciously hugged her, she smiled and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Stacy took her friends advice and returned to John's room, he was still fast asleep on the bed, a small smile etched on his lips. _'Time to face the music I guess' _she mumbled and hit John's chest to get him to wake up.

He stirred, seemingly angry at being woken up, but once he saw Stacy's face his hard, cold features were softened by a cute smile. _'Hey' _she said nervously, _'John I understand if you thought last night was a mistake…' _he stopped her in her tracks by pulling her down towards him and kissing her passionately, he pulled away.

_'It will never be a mistake, well for me it wasn't' _he looked hurt, _'I don't know about you though Stacy' _she looked away, she was blushing, she sighed quietly before turning back to him, _'How could it be a mistake John? I fell in love with you years ago' _she blurted out, he chuckled, hew brown eyes looking down at him, _'Shame then' _she looked hurt and angry.

_'Because now your stuck with me because I love you too Stacy Marie Keibler', _she was crying, _'Stace I'm sorry'_ she shook her head, _'No I'm not sad, I'm actually really happy' _he wiped away her tears gently and they shared a tender kiss and she smiled.

_'I guess its official John Cena is off the market' _he laughed, _'I guess so, the most beautiful girl in the world owns my heart' _she hit him, _'You're so cliché Cena' _she laughed and fell into his arms, before they fell asleep.


	8. The Revelation

_**A/N: Sorry for the short final chapter.**_

**_Thank you once again for the reviews Ainat, much appreciated! x_**

* * *

_**The Game Of Love**_

_**That Afternoon**_

Five couples sat around the table for lunch, they were two groups of best friends, and they now were bound by a deeper love.

'_We have a confession to make' _Steph announced holding Hunter's hand; Jeff and Lita looked confused at them.

Steph took a deep breath, _'Well… Last night was a set up' _and now it was the turn for the other 3 couples sitting with them to look confused.

Steph carried on, _'Well girls remember when…'_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Women's Locker Room**_

'_Hey girls, how is everyone? I was just wondering, anyone up for clubbing after the show? Hunter said the lads were going out, anyone else in?'_ _She smiled at her friends._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Then Hunter piper up, _'And then Guys remember when…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Men's Locker Room**_

'_Well I was just talking to my lovely wife and she mentioned, her and the rest of the girls are going out after the show, so what do you say guys?'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

_'_Sorry__, we had to plan a set up in order for the game of love to be played for all of you to be happy' _The other people on the table, just smiled at her, _'So you're not mad?' _Steph said a little bit shocked.

Punk, looked lovingly at his new girlfriend Maria, _'No because I get my dream girl in the end' _he smiled

So was Torrie, _'You helped me and Randy sort out our differences' _She smiled at Steph and then back at Randy, who hugged her.

John Cena let out a sigh, _'And I got my Happy Ending' _his girlfriend laughed, _'You're so cliché babe' _he grinned at his girlfriend, _'But you love me' _he smirked and Stacy kissed him gently, _'Yes I do, so thank you Steph and Hunter' _

'_Nice work guys told you they manage it Red' _Jeff said to Lita as the Xtreme couple high fived the Billion Dollar couple and everyone laughed.

_**x**__**The Endx**_


End file.
